Character Approval/Vixen Monarch
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. The first time Vixen Monarch ran away, she was five. She had always hated pretty much everything and everyone. Her parents were obsessed with pleasing her and treating her like a little doll they could dress up and play with, so one day, she just ran out. She ran past her brother and parents, then opened the door and ran. She heard them calling her back home, but she channeled her energy and ran as fast as she could. When she thought she had lost them, she lay under a tree and cried. She tells people that she cried so hard that day that she ran out of tears, and thats why no one see's her cry after that. She soon fell asleep, then woke to her parents dragging her back home. She kicked and screamed but, being only five, she lost and was dragged back home. That night her parents sobbed and told her that they were worried sick and blabbered on about how much they loved her. Vixen didn't listen. She manifested as a beguiler at thirteen and was crazy angry about it. She thought being a beguiler was useless. People expected you to sing and dress in long fancy clothes to sing at clubs. Vixen was doing nothing of the sort. She hated her new ability for years, until she met Colin Kindle. Colin was bully in Vixens level, and she hated him. Vixen found that by using her power as a beguiler, she could make him do stupid things and laugh at him afterwords. She soon got in trouble with the council and they threatened to expel her, but instead, she ditched school. After years of trying to run away and survive her parents, Vixen finally succeeded. She was 18 when she disappeared. She ran away in the middle of the night and her parents never found her. She pretended to be a normal girl who lived alone on the streets, and found she was happier than ever before. She visited her brother every night, and begged him not to tell anything to their parents. She liked the streets, and usually spent her time trading illegal items with others. She was happier on the streets, and never planned on going back to her old life. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Vixen was always the rude and snarky one of the family. She constantly would roll her eyes and spend the entire day planning so and so's downfall if they gave her one strange look. She hates practically everyone and only cares for her little brother, Wolf. She loves to trick people into thinking she's nice, then have them make a fool of themselves. She usually acts sarcastic and a know it all. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Vixen has bright blue eyes and light brown hair. Her model is Julia Tomasone 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Vixen is really good at tricking people and being sneaky. She enjoys teasing boys, then breaking their hearts in a matter of minutes. Besides being mean, Vixen is good at art. She can draw realistically and paint quickly even when she isn't putting all her effort into art. She is also good at fighting physically, but not with weapons. She longs to be good at anything educational, and dropped out of Foxfire when she was 16 because she was so lost. She is a really fast runner and is really strong for her age. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved